ESMERALDA NA MOŚCIE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Kanoniczne spotkanie na moście na Brandywinie.


**Esmeralda na Moście **

**Dreamflower**

To było widowisko bez wątpienia.

Widok sprawiał, że niemal znów czuła się młoda.

Wielobarwne pawilony, Duzi Ludzie w ich odświętnych szatach, zgromadzeni hobbici w ich niedzielnych ubraniach, a ponad tym wszystkim wyszywany klejnotami czarny sztandar dumnie powiewający na tle olśniewająco błękitnego nieba – to wszystko zapierało dech.

– Esme? Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytała jej bratowa Eglantina chwytając ją za łokieć i spoglądając na nią z troską.

– Zupełnie dobrze Tina moja droga. To tylko… cóż, czy kiedykolwiek, gdy byliśmy młodzi myślałaś, że zobaczysz coś takiego?

Tina parsknęła śmiechem - Nie, nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek myślała o zobaczeniu czegoś takiego chyba, żeby kiedyś Król powrócił!

Eglantina łobuzersko uniosła brew używając starodawnego powiedzonka teraz prawie o dwie dekady spóźnionego. Dowcip wywołał śmiech Esme.

– Tina ty złośliwcu! Nie możemy skompromitować naszych chłopców w tak uroczystym dniu!

Eglantina uścisnęła krótko ramię Esmeraldy i rzekła - Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy dały rade zrobić cokolwiek, co by ich skompromitowało tu i teraz! Tylko na nich popatrz.

Esmeralda ciągle patrzyła: dwaj z przodu olśniewająco eleganccy w ich mundurach, zbroje błyszczące a szare płaszcze powiewały za nimi, gdy tak stali na baczność na wprost największego namiotu. W pobliżu stał Sam wyglądając, w każdym calu na prosperującego Burmistrza.

– Gdyby tylko nasi mężowie mogli ujrzeć ten dzień.

Tina pokiwała głową.

Obie zaznały niedawno bólu wdowieństwa. Saradok umarł niespodziewanie cztery lata wcześniej, a Paladin trochę mniej niespodziewanie dwa lata po nim.

Nagle zabrzmiał srebrzysty dźwięk, który unosi serca, kiedy Merry uniósł róg, który nosił przy pasie i zagrał. I, wtedy z namiotu wyszli Król i Królowa. Wielki aplauz wydały z siebie setki gardeł.

Esmeralda i Eglantina stały obok siebie na Kamiennym Moście.

Przed nimi zgromadzono tłum dzieci Brandybucków, Tuków i Gamgeech wszystkie razem, a Estella, Diamond i Rosie panowały w środku tego ścisku. Estella trzymała małą Niphredil, Rosie jedną rękę miała zajętą przez zawiniątko z Primrose a drugą trzymała za rękę Daisy. Diamond za jedną rękę trzymała Faramira a drugą Goldilocks Gamgee. Młoda Elanor niosła małego Hamfasta. Pozostałe dzieciaki skupiły się blisko swych matek. Za nimi obiema wyczuwały tłum zgromadzonych hobbitów, głowy rodów, ich dzieci i żony – wszyscy czekali na szansę spotkania z Królem. Samwise wygłosił krótkie powitanie i skinął na resztę. Esmeralda i Eglantina podeszły, aby uwolnić Estellę i Diamond od dzieci, i obie matki poszły, aby zostać przedstawione. Esmeralda uśmiechnęła się na widok pięknego dygu, który wykonała Estella – jej synowa była wcześniej bardzo zdenerwowana tym dyganiem!

Nagle Esmeralda poczuła, że coś ciągnie jej rękaw. To była jej starsza wnuczka Wyna, która sięgała, aby przejąć od niej swą małą siostrę. Perry i Frodo podeszli, aby odebrać Goldi i Farra od Eglantiny, a potem Esme popatrzyła w roześmiane oczy Merrego, gdy podawał jej ramię.A Pippin podawał ramię swojej matce. Tego się nie spodziewała! Nie sądziła, że ona także ma być przedstawiona Królowi! Ona i Merry czekali, aż Pippin przedstawi swoją matkę a potem Merry powiódł ją w przód.

– Sire, to moja matka Esmeralda Brandybuck.

Merry trzymał ją mocno, gdy dygnęła, a skoro nie robiła takich ukłonów od dzieciństwa Esme uznała, że całkiem dobrze jej poszło. Nie było trudno wyprostować się z silnym ramieniem syna, jako podporą. I spojrzeli w górę.

Królowa! Och, Królowa była najpiękniejszym widokiem, jaki kiedykolwiek oglądała! Piękność ta uśmiechnęła się i ujęła dłoń Esme.

– Cieszę się, że mogłam cię poznać – powiedziała ciepło.

A Król również ujął jej dłoń. Pochylił się i pocałował jej pomarszczoną rękę, a Esme zarumieniła się jak dziewczynka.

– Jestem zaszczycony Esmeraldo Brandybuck.

Esmeralda spojrzała w te szare oczy i zobaczyła tam przyjaźń, mądrość i współczucie i, tak, humor. Oto był człowiek, który przeprowadził jej syna i siostrzeńca oraz ukochanego kuzyna przez trudy i niebezpieczeństwo, i wyprowadził, każdego z nich z cienia, w który mało co nie zostali pochwyceni. Poczuła łzy wzbierające w oczach, lecz uśmiechnęła się do niego.

W wieku stu lat spotkała Króla, który powrócił.

koniec


End file.
